The House Of Pain
by wicked-n-lazy
Summary: With the dawn of the 20th century, the league are sent on a retrieval mission to a seemingly uninhabited island. Will what they discover there intrigue them? Or merely terrorize their thoughts and dreams...?
1. New century, new mission

AN- This is based on H.G Wells 'The Island of Dr Moreau'. I thought it would be a really interesting idea to work with, and a really good idea for a fanfic. The 'M' in this fic (Mr Mycroft Holmes) I have used from the LXG graphic Novel. All other characters (which aren't mine) are from LXG or the H.G Wells novel. I hope you'll enjoy this story, I welcome you to chapter one of the House of Pain.

* * *

British Museum, Bloomsbury  
April 15th 1900  
London

The carriage pulled to a stop outside the grand white building. It would certainly have fit in with the buildings of ancient Rome, with its tall columns about the entrance. It was set atop a large staircase of grey stone.

The first to exit the cab was an Indian man, dressed in clothes of royal blue, and a clean white turban wrapped neatly around his head. As Captain Nemo looked up to pay the driver, another stepped out of the cab, hopping down onto the pavement. The American stretched, glad to have some more room to move. He was followed by a man who had escaped death at least once more to see his 'student' use the skills he had learned to complete their last mission.

The door on the opposite side of the cab opened as another man stepped out. He was dressed from head to toe in black; the only other colour upon him was the white grease paint that had been applied carefully to hide his transparency. Rodney Skinner adjusted his hat as he turned to join the other three. Following him was the only female member of the group, observing the building with azure eyes. Last to join them was Dr Henry Jekyll, who carefully shut the door of the cab as he stepped onto the pavement. He followed the others, who had already begun to ascend the steps.  
The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen were met by a young woman, who took them  
down into the building.

''Are all secret meetings held in cellars?'' Skinner commented, removing his dark gloves. Quatermain smiled a little at the remark as they reached a set of oak doors. She rapped on the door loudly.

''He should be right with you'' she said, leaving them to wait outside the door.

A few moments later a door was opened and they entered the room. A wooden desk sat in front of a trio of large bookcases. Other than the large chair behind the desk and a large cupboard near the door, it was the only furniture in the room. However, the room was decorated grandly, with many portraits and framed specimens on the walls.

Their host closed the door and returned to his desk. As he sat, he regarded them with a nod.

''Gentlemen, Mrs Harker.''

Mina nodded in an appreciative way, that he had considered addressing her separately from the male dominated group. Although a large man, Mycroft Holmes was dignified and intelligent, and though he respected the constraints of the society they lived in, he was open to the ideas of the new age.

''You have been called here today, because there is a new mission here for you.''

Mina tutted at Skinner, who was pouring himself a drink. Mycroft merely smiled and gestured for Skinner to help himself. The invisible man tipped his hat to Mr Holmes before pouring him a drink as well.

''Thankyou, Mr Skinner.''

''What does this mission require?'' asked Nemo, regarding Holmes.

''Last month, a cargo ship went adrift somewhere on its way from the port of Arica in

Chile. It was transporting aviation prototypes, developed here in the ministry of defence, to British agents in Peru. It was headed to the port of Callao. We need these prototypes to be recovered, and handed over to the agents waiting in Peru.''

''Aviation prototypes?'' Mina looked at Mr Holmes quizzically, and he continued to explain.

''You see, the ministry has been working on these plans for quite some time now…but there have been some incidents with foreign spies, which led to a decision to send the prototypes to allies in Peru, where our research can be concluded.

''How are we supposed to find a cargo boat that's somewhere out in the ocean?''  
asked Skinner, putting his glass back onto the desk.

''We did luckily receive word from Arica. The Captain of the ship decided to make an extra delivery on the voyage to Callao, but it was assumed he was under the influence of alcohol…however, he was apparently going to deliver some other cargo to Nobles Isle, but it is said to be inhabited. We have co-ordinates for you Captain Nemo.''

Holmes handed a brown folder to Nemo, who inspected its contents. Holmes rose from his chair and gestured to the door.

''These prototypes must be recovered. Even if they have ended up at the bottom of the ocean, you will be able to retrieve them. Good luck.''

The League waited outside as Tom tried to hail a cab. He sighed as yet another disregarded him and drove on.

''Well, this doesn't look to be as 'exciting' as our last mission, eh?'' said Skinner, watching Sawyer's efforts over his dark glasses. He succeeded as a driver stopped his horses, and Tom told him which direction they were going.

''At least our new 'M' is much more trustworthy than the last.'' Jekyll mused, getting into the carriage.

With the dawning of the twentieth century, an array of new concepts and ideas were being born. The world of science was being explored to even further depths than had previously been discovered in the previous age. The social balance was also being turned and changed, with the arrival of the new woman. The feminist movement was evoking many different emotions and reactions.

The cab pulled up at the East docks, and the group filed out. They passed the familiar old house of former League member Mr Dorian Gray, who had perished under the unexpected and underestimated wrath of Mrs Wilhelmina Harker, and boarded the magnificent ship that waited for them…

* * *

To Be Continued…. 


	2. On course

AN- Thanks for the reviews guys, much appreciated as always. Hope this intrigues you a little more…

* * *

Though his life had been saved a few days earlier, Edward Prendick was beginning to wish that he was still adrift- or better yet, still aboard the 'Lady Vain', and away from the terrible crying and screaming that could be heard coming form the laboratory each day. He dared not to venture into the place for a deep, dark fear of what he might see there- according to Montgomery it was the only place out of bounds to him. There was another reason for his unrest was the seemingly deformed man that had been on board the trader. His strange features and beast like behaviour did indeed make him uncomfortable, even though he showed no signs of hostility in his nature.  
As another piercing howl was emitted from the lab, Prendick took it upon himself to venture into the jungle…

* * *

''Don't think you'll be needin those, do you?''

Tom grinned at Skinner, who had just joined him in the library. The spy had been cleaning his twin pistols- the handles seemed dirty after their continuous use, but Tom hadn't noticed. Alan had, on trying out the guns on a short range target. Even though no-one was exactly sure about what had returned Alan to the land of the living, they had slowly adjusted to his return and welcomed him back to the team. Still, Tom had been worst affected by the supernatural event, since he had been the only member of the league to actually witness the great white hunter take his last breath.

Before leaving Africa, they had decided to visit an old haunt of Alan's to pay tribute to him with some of his friends. A figure had appeared in the doorway, causing everyone to look on in shock and amazement at the man they had just buried. Agent Sawyer felt himself slide from his seat and kneel on the floor, simply staring at his 'mentor' until he helped him back onto his feet. Quatermain wasn't sure himself what had happened, but had explained what events had occurred at his final resting place when the group had left- he kept one hand on Tom's shoulder all through his explanation, as though to reassure him that he was really there.

Sawyer twirled the gun expertly before placing it back into its holster. It was true that they weren't going to be needed on this assignment. It almost disappointed him.

''All we have to do is look out for boat wreckage,'' Skinner continued, taking a seat next to the young man, ''and then any people floatin' about in the water will be hauled on board and sent to Mina and the good doctor.'''

Just as he finished, Mrs Harker entered the room with a slim, green book in hand. She took a seat opposite them, smiling as they acknowledged her.

''We were just talkin about you and how we'll have nothing to do on this job.'' The thief informed her sulkily.

''I'm sure you'll find some way to help. Maybe you could assist Nemo in the exploration pod?''

''Not Sawyer, he might crash it.'''

''Hey, I had to do that.'' Tom protested his protested to his destroying the Nemo mobile. However, considering the circumstances, the captain had forgotten about the affair until they were returning to London.

''I highly doubt he'd let you drive the contraption.'' She said teasingly, returning to her book. Tom frowned, a little smile on his face.

''So we're going to Peru..?''

''No. Were going to take the route from Callao and follow it back to locate the ship.''

The trio remained in a comfortable silence for a little while, but Tom soon became restless and wandered off to amuse himself. Skinner also soon disappeared, leaving Mina alone to read. She didn't take long to read the text, finding herself with nothing else to do. Though firing rifles at targets didn't really appeal to her, it could often be interesting to watch- especially Alan and Tom's behaviour towards each other. It made the vampire smile thinking how they were so much like father and son…

''How long will it take before we begin searching?''

''A few more days travel. We are almost on the same course as the trading boat.''

Alan swiftly and skilfully reloaded his rifle, bringing it back up to rest against his shoulder as he took aim. He called out to the crew man again, who responded by letting another target fly out into the water. A few moments later he squeezed the trigger, shattering the target into different fragments that rested on the surface of the waves.

''I was just talkin to the others about you letting me drive the submersible, Nemo.''

The spy grinned at the captains raised eyebrow.

''No, I didn't think so.''

Alan chuckled at Sawyer, who shrugged and joined the man at the railings. Remembering the boy's actions in Venice, when he saved the city from collapsing upon itself…he could recall the terrible mixed feelings of guilt, worry and pride as he had returned to the group and asked where Sawyer was. He had arrived almost on cue, with no harm done to him but a bleeding cut on his forehead.

''I am hoping there will be no call for its use, and that this boat has simply gone off course or run aground. We will see soon enough, we are making good time.'' Nemo said, folding his arms. The ship was magnificent, and Alan could see why the Indian prided himself upon it as he cherished his old rifle. An invention before its time, it was a vessel of impressive speeds and power.

''Only problem is, I won't have anything to do.'' Tom said quietly. Alan patted his shoulder briefly.

''I don't think either of us will be able to use our skills here…but we will do what we can.'' Tom smiled appreciatively, his hands in his pockets as he leaned back against the metal. Nemo began to converse with the crew member in another language. He turned to them once more.

''We will be diving now.''

The group entered the ship, making their way to the dining room for lunch. They were joined shortly by their missing team members. Skinner seemed cheerful enough, dressed only in his long black coat, and slid into the seat opposite Mina.

Dr Jekyll followed, but seemed much paler and more fatigued than he had been a few days earlier. He sank into a chair and rested his head on one hand, as though he was taking his own temperature. He said nothing as he had entered the room.

''What's the matter, Jekyll?'' Alan queried, noticing he was quieter than usual.

''I'm just feeling a little under the weather…but I'm alright..''

''You look exhausted, mate.'' Skinner added. The piece of fruit he was holding seemed to float in the air above his empty sleeve. It was always slightly off putting to watch Skinner eat when his face wasn't painted- you could see the food being broken down and turned into mush by his invisible teeth, before it slid down his throat and disappeared into the dark of his clothing.

''I've been sleeping all day,'' came the reply, ''just a little groggy.''

He sipped some water and sat with his eyes closed for a moment. Mina gently rested her hand against his forehead.

''You feel hot.''

He nodded silently, taking some food and putting it on his plate. She smiled lightly and patted his arm.

''You may feel better when you've eaten.''

''That explains where you were this morning.'' Skinner said, biting into the apple he held.

''I couldn't move…'' Jekyll explained, eating a small morsel of food. He looked over the small amount on his plate and felt no desire to eat it. He just sat and drank from his cup while the others finished their meals. As he rested his head on his hand again Tom glanced at him with a worried look.

''Maybe you should go back to your room and lie down, you don't look so good…''

He nodded briefly and slowly rose from his chair.

''Just what we need, the doctor is sick!'' Skinner said jokingly. The thief saw something of a weak smile before Henry left the room. ''He'll be alright when we get there…which is gonna be?''

''In a few days time.''

The league continued the rest of their day either in their cabins or in the library. Skinner challenged Alan to a game of cards and lost- even when he cheated. They all seemed to be in quite an amiable mood- except for Jekyll, who slept restlessly in his cabin. After all, this was a simple retrieval mission, how could it be more challenging than everything they had all faced individually and as a team…?


	3. Nobles Isle

AN- I've had a lot of ideas for this story and I hope you're still enjoying it out there. I'm really enjoying writing it, even though I've just jinxed myself and I'll probably get writers block or something now…anyway, I'm sorry nothing has really happened yet, it get's a bit more interesting in this chapter, I promise!

* * *

Though the Nautiloid had already been distributed into the sea for two days, there was no trace of the Ipechuana. The pod edged along the course for another few days before driftwood was spotted bobbing along the in the water. There appeared to be writing printed on the broken timber, which was taken in to be inspected.  
''Lady Vain, captain.''  
''That isn't the ship we are looking for.''  
Nemo shook his head as the messenger left him. Perhaps the two had collided..? His train of thought was interrupted by the familiar sounds of the Nautiloid being returned to the ship. He marched down to the hold where the pod was housed, asking the crew if they had found any people. They replied that they had seen only a few bodies, one cught on the side of the ship- there were no signs of survivors.  
''Most curious…'' the Indian said, watching the crew close all the locks. Suddenly there came a message from someone at the periscope.  
'Ship sighted straight ahead.'

* * *

The entire league climbed the steps to the top deck as they lined up with the approaching cargo boat. It seemed incredibly small compared to the Nautilus, and floated about in the waves it made. It appeared that it had left the island a few days ago- or so shouted the captain of the vessel, with red hair and a short temper in his drunken state.  
''You! Yes, you…I told your person I'd deliver the bloody cargo myself! I'm doing so!" He said huffily, leaning against the side of the boat.

'We will take the cargo from you now, 'Captain'.' Nemo replied stonily, adding sarcastic emphasis on the mans rank.

''Fine! You damned fool! And pick up that blasted 'mister shut up' while you're at it!''

Nemo impatiently conversed with the man further, but soon turned to one of the crew for some information, as the captain was merely swaying about under the influence of the alcohol. It came to light that they had been delayed by someone whom they had needed to leave on 'Nobles Isle' with a different delivery.

As the cargo that the League were concerned with was brought aboard the Nautilus, it was decided that they should pick up this person who had seemingly been marooned. Agent Sawyer grinned as they could still hear the red haired captain ranting about 'Mister Shut up.'

''What a name, eh?'' Skinner joked, nudging the spy. He nodded, turning to see if the island was yet visible from their position.  
''What a foolish man…''The vampiress remarked, shaking her head lightly. Nemo quite obviously agreed.  
''I am most surprised that his crew did not mutiny against him…''

Alan and Jekyll, who had now recovered a little, both smiled at the comment. Edward began to banter with the doctor, who attempted to tune him out. He as usual wanted to be free.  
'A small island, that's all it is-'

'That is not the point-'  
'Coward…' although this wasn't an unusual comment to come from Hyde, it was odd for him to fall quiet so quickly…  
''So we are going to find this guy?'' asked Sawyer, suddenly finding he didn't know why they were going. The captain nodded and gestured for them to go below deck.

* * *

A few hours later and the small island was visible from the ship. There was a short stretch of golden sand surrounded by dark green plant life.  
''Let's hope they don't dump criminals here or anything…'' Skinner muttered.  
''This coming from a thief..?'' Mina said in an amused way. Skinner's trilby hat shook with his head, and a gloved hand wagged a finger at her.  
''Gentleman thief my dear, gentleman thief.''

''Since we are just retrieving this person, perhaps you would like to accompany one of my crew in the exploration pod, agent Sawyer?'' Nemos beard seemed to twitch as he gave a little smile. Tom was a little confused.

''Aren't you goin?'' he asked, returning the smile a little.  
''I'm afraid that my curiosity towards our cargo is too great.''  
''Mind if I go?'' came the familiar aerial voice, Nemo bowed slightly to them before leaving the room. Mina tilted her head to one side and rested a finger on her chin absent mindedly.  
''Don't touch anything, will you?'' she said teasingly as they climbed into the pod. Sawyer remembered the conversation in the library and gave her a quick wink before the door was shut.

* * *

Special agent Sawyer was, from an early age, naturally curious, and not afraid to investigate things- this often got him into trouble, but he always found he could get himself out again with a little help. However, he kept his hands to himself, instead asking questions about the machine he was now in. Skinner laughed a few times at the inquisitive nature of the American and looked out of the small spherical window at his side. As they pulled into rest on the shoreline, the hatch was opened for them to exit.

Tom could see the light footprints that Skinner left in the sand as he got out, leaving a trail. They stood for a moment, undecided on what they should actually do.

''Hello?'' Sawyer called, looking about the beach. Skinner elbowed him.

''What if there are animals here, Sawyer? The kind that get aggravated real easy,'' said the thief, '' Or if this blokes a maniac?'' Tom laughed.

''Well, how else are we gonna know? And if he was a maniac, I can scare him off.'' He patted the colt pistol at his side reassuringly and they trudged through the soft sand, now approaching the jungle like vegetation. Skinner was a little hesitant to enter the plant life, but there came a loud cry of agony from somewhere on the other side of the trees. Sawyer was tracing the noise with his pistol in hand in a flash. Skinner tutted after his signals for him to wait went unheeded and followed. He quickly gripped Sawyers shoulder before he could go any further.

''What're you doing?'' The blonde spy asked, not turning to look at Skinner, but keeping his focus straight ahead.  
''What am I doing? What are you doing? You don't know what's out there-''

''Someone getting hurt-''  
''Ssh! We can't just barrel in there. Look, let me? Alright?''

Tom sighed, his shoulder sloped a little as Skinner brushed past him. Treading carefully, Skinner came upon a few small huts, which appeared empty- for the moment. There was also a larger sort of building, from which came another painful howl. Skinner felt a shudder take over him for a second, before he forced himself to venture forward.

He tried to open the door gently, but it still made a soft creaking noise, the gap it made allowing a slice of light to spill across the floor. Someone tutted loudly and marched towards the door. The thief froze as the door was slammed shut and locked, and he could hear someone muttering on the other side. Rodney jumped a little as there was another scream- but this time it sounded much more animal like…almost like a growl.

There was another cry that followed- but this time it wasn't coming from the building. It came from the same direction that Skinner had come from, a cry of surprise. He rushed back to the spot where he had left Sawyer- but he wasn't there…Although Skinner was no hunter, the marks in the ground showed signs of someone sliding to the ground along with something larger, and then both seemed to have headed into the trees…

* * *

On seeing the ugly, black haired creature that emerged from the undergrowth, the driver of the exploration pod slammed the hatch door shut. The animal, which is all he could assume that it was, moved along the outside, investigating and sniffing the metal surface.

The crew man sat silently, watching as it came towards the small window. There was a sound of gun shots in the distance and it stood up awkwardly, suddenly heading back into the trees. He hoped that the two members of the league that were in there somewhere, also wondering who the shots had come from…


	4. Trouble?

AN- Thanks to everyone for reviewing, enjoy the next chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it- very quick disclaimer that I always forget about after awhile, that these characters aren't mine- but you all know that anyway!

* * *

It had been at least an hour since the exploration pod was cast from the Naultilus. It could be seen from the ship, but it remained stationary, and there was no movement along the shore. Captain Nemo had noted this at least 40 minutes ago and was pacing the control room with a cigar.

The cargo seemed to be a file of blueprints and some sort of machine parts, and they were now safely tucked away in the bowels of the ship. He stepped towards the periscope and peered into again. Still seeing no movement, he tutted in annoyance and began to pace again. He took a puff of the cigar and let the smoke curl out into the air, watching it for a moment before sitting at the desk and trying to busy himself with the charts for the voyage. The distraction he set himself failed to work, and he sighed, rubbing his forehead briefly with his free hand.

There came the sound of heeled boots on the wooden floor in the dinning room as someone approached the door. It opened only a little as someone peered around it to see if anyone was present. Nemo gestured fro Mrs Harker to enter and she did so, closing the door behind her.

''Troubled, Captain?'' she asked lightly, observing his frustrated attempt to take his mind off something. He nodded and dabbed the cigar into a wide, green ash tray.  
''They are taking a long time…'' he admitted, folding his arms and sitting back in his chair. She looked towards the periscope and approached it herself, looking into the eye piece. She could see the small submersible resting on the sand, glinting a little in the sun- her eyes caught sight of something moving in the vast green and she gave a light gasp…

* * *

''Bloody Sawyer, never looks before he leaps, and even if he- OW! Sod it,'' Skinner cursed to himself, glaring at the sharp branch that his foot had landed on, ''even if he did and there was trouble he'd STILL leap, bloody idiot…he better be alright…''

The thief rambled to himself as he searched for the spy, partly because he was wrought with worry, fear and frustration, but also to take his mind off the fact that he was terrified of being alone in this place, and talking to himself made him feel a lot better. There was another loud gunshot followed by a heavy thud, and Skinner froze.

He now had an ultimatum that was divided into three- Firstly, he could turn around right now and go back to the shore line and get help, which probably wouldn't do much good anyway by the time he did. Secondly, he could hold his chin up and march through those trees to see Sawyer standing cockily over some kill he had made before it killed him- or thirdly, it had killed him, and the thud was just the sound of the lifeless Americans body hitting the hard, leaf littered floor…

Rodney gulped, and took a few deep breaths before he timidly made his way towards the sound…he could hear laboured breathing, though it was quite light, and he stopped again. Suddenly Skinner's heart skipped a beat as he heard the familiar 'Damn' curse that Sawyer uttered every so often. He hurried over to Sawyer, who sat with his head down, panting for breath. He jerked suddenly as Skinner touched his shoulder and relaxed as he realised who it was. He grinned for a moment before the thief clapped him round the head.  
''Ow! What'd you do that for?''

''For almost giving me a nervous breakdown! You could have been killed you stupid bugar!''

''I'm okay, aren't I?'

''That's not the point! God, blimey…'' The thief's eyes finally came to rest upon the creature that lay dead a little way from them. He made a small sound as though he was going to say something, but the words had gotten lost in his throat.

''Looks like a cross between a wolf and…something….'' Sawyer commented, wiping the sweat from face on his sleeve. Skinner stumbled back into a sitting position next to Tom and continued to stare.  
''Can we go now…?'' He asked quietly, eyeing the creature for the slightest movement.  
Sawyer gave a light breathless laugh and got to his feet painfully. Skinner noticed his wincing as he rose and quickly stood up.

''You need some medical attention, mate-''  
''I'm fine…we gotta find that guy who was left here Skinner...if we don't, he's a goner….''  
Rodney sighed to himself and carefully out Toms arm around his shoulders. Tom obliged and put some of his weight on Skinner, flinching again slightly as they walked.

''I'd say he already is…''

The duo moved slowly out of the area where the strange animal corpse- as they could only assume it was- lay.

Tom grimaced with every step they took as Skinner began to query him about what had happened and where he was hurt.

* * *

''What is it?'' Nemo inquired as Mina took a slight step away from the periscope. She turned to look at him with a hint of fear in her eyes.  
''Well?'' The Indian asked again as she leaned against the desk. She rubbed her eyes very quickly.

''There was something…an animal, like nothing I've ever set eyes upon before…''

He shook his head and sat at the desk again, folding away the map that had been set out. ''Why does that shock you, Mrs Harker..?''

''It moved like a human. Rather awkwardly, but it was in a human way…How long have they been gone?''

''At least an hour and a half now…I'm going to send word to the exploration pod and see what is going on over there.''

* * *

Sitting as comfortably as he could manage, Sawyer leaned against a low tree branch as Skinner got some water from a small pool nearby. Tom had a strange feeling about this place and wanted to leave as quickly as possible…The thief had taken a piece of his shirt that had been torn in Sawyers fight and was wetting it for the spy. He looked up quickly, thinking he'd seen something watching him and wrung the excess water out the piece of shirt.

''Okay Sawyer, we're leaving now, this place is making me paranoid…''  
He gave Tom the wet fabric, looking about cautiously as he wiped the blood from himself. The spy threw it to the side and began to heave himself to his feet again, Skinner registering the movement and assisting him.

''We should come back, all of us, and find this bloke.''  
''I thought you didn't think he'd still be alive?''

''Well, maybe your optimism's rubbing off on me, eh? Plus after all we heard at that place, we can be sure that something going on here…''


	5. The Strange Face and Montgomery

AN- Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and I hope you plan to stick around to see more -(Which I shall gratefully give you to you now) however, I apoligise if it seems to be moving slowly, I'm having aminor caseof tourettes with this story...Enjoy.

* * *

There was no answer from the exploration pod as Nemo would have hoped. Unbeknownst to the captain, his crew man had gathered all his courage, taken a flare and a dagger, and ventured outside of the small submersible, hoping to locate the two league members and return to the Nautilus swiftly. Unfortunately, they had been making their way back to him, and were both agitated and apprehensive of his disappearance.

''Oh, you are joking…'' Skinner groaned, letting Tom fall into a sitting position on the sand. The hatch door was ajar, and he could see even more footprints leading up to the pod and away from it again.

''So, what do we do?'' The American asked, shielding his green eyes from the slowly setting sun. The thief shook his head hopelessly.  
''What can we do, eh? How the bloody hell did Dorian know how to use that thing…?''

He began musing to himself, taking a seat next to Tom. He had removed his gloves and unbuttoned his long leather coat, now feeling the relief of the cooler atmosphere that the reddening sphere in the sky was leaving them with. Sawyer sighed tiredly and rubbed his head with one hand. Thankfully the bleeding had stopped, but he could still feel the slight throbbing of the wound beneath his makeshift bandage.

''I say we have a go at it.'' Rodney said finally. Tom raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly in the direction of his friend.  
''You gonna drive?''  
''Well…see I was thinking…you apparently handled that contraption of Nemos before, so why not this one?''  
''That one was at least on the ground- most of the time. There ain't any way I'm trying that, Skinner.''

Rodney tutted a little and buried himself in thought again, staring at the pod a though he wished it would just start by him looking at it. He cast it an invisible glare before grumpily staring out to sea.

''I wanna get off this ruddy island…''

* * *

Nemo watched over his crew as they set about sending off the second exploration pod. Alan and Mina stood in the room, both adamant that they would go and find the missing members. Quatermain seemed prepared for a hunting trip, with his rifle in hand and another firearm to his side. Mina didn't think of this as a time of need for weapons, and simply stood with her long dark coat as an extra to her attire.  
The small hatch was opened and they entered, sitting just behind the man driving the machine. Nemo gave them a small nod before the hatch was closed and they were dispatched into the water.

* * *

Sawyer stared attentively into the green that almost surrounded them. He watched carefully, looking for the slightest movement, and he listened too, for the slightest sound. All he could hear was the gentle heaving of the sea as it came into the shore. They had been forced to move a little closer than thy would have liked towards the jungle as the tide came in, and Sawyer couldn't shake off the feeling, whether it was an accurate instinct or just paranoia, that something was watching him again.  
''God am I hungry.'' Skinner commented boredly, sitting with one hand supporting his head. Sawyer seemed to ignore him and the thief sighed in annoyance, nudging him with his elbow.  
''What?'' Tom asked, batting away Skinners arm without turning away. Rodney looked about the edges of the trees anxiously and nudged him again.  
''Quit that Sawyer, you're makin me nervous.'' The thief admitted, shivering very slightly.  
He shuddered again as they heard a light snap nearby, like someone breaking a stick with a careless step. Sawyer's head sharply turned to the noise and he stared, desperately trying to see what it was through the plants. He gripped his pistol and got onto his belly in the sand.

''What are you doing?'' Skinner hissed in slight disbelief. Tom shushed him and continued to watch the trees.

''Come on…come on…'' he beckoned, clicking back the safety catch on his weapon.

There was a slight rustling, as though the creature knew it had been seen, followed by distant shouts from further down the beach. Tom and Skinner both looked to the man who stood on the shore further away, and they stood up simultaneously.  
''That must be our bloke!'' Skinner cried, almost happily, and he started towards him.  
Tom followed, too glad to see another person to worry about whom they were.

They stopped suddenly as something rushed out from the undergrowth- it was a small rabbit. After it, came a short, misshapen man with broad shoulders and a crooked back. The man on the beach seemed to be calling him rather than them, and he lifted his hairy head towards him. He left the rabbit shaking on the sand and ran to him with animal swiftness. The man had noted them and beckoned for them to come closer, which they did. He gave them a light smile and put out a hand towards them- he froze when he saw that Skinner had no head.

''By God, what trickery is this?'' he exclaimed, taking a slight step back. Tom took a small step forward and put out his hand.  
''Don't worry- he's there, you just can't see him.''

''Little, er- 'accident'- with some chemicals…'' Skinner joked, taking his gloves from his pocket. The man watched him, mouth slightly agape, while his companion stood regarding skinner with a nervous curiosity. Up close, Tom saw that the smaller mans black face was strangely formed, with eyes that bore hardly any white at the rim. His face protruded slightly, forming something like a muzzle, and his mouth fell half open. Sawyer quickly noted how oddly white and big his teeth were, but quickly shook his thought away from this strange face.

''Special agent Tom Sawyer of the American secret service- and the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.''

''Rodney Skinner, gentlemen thief, at your service, from said League.'' Skinner now donned his dark glasses that floated where his face should b beneath his hat. The man took both of their hands and shook them, regarding them with grey, watery eyes. His bristly moustache gave a light twitch as he smiled.

''I am Montgomery, welcome to Nobles Isle.''  
''You…live here…?'' Skinner asked in a worried tone. Montgomery nodded and pointed behind him.

''Not alone, have no fear. Come, I can give you some water…blast you, move out of the way!'' He shouted at the black faced man, who seemed to cower slightly At Montgomery's voice. Rather reluctantly, Sawyer and Skinner followed, with a slight feeling of dread inside them. The small group moved down the beach and passed a very small dock, with an old, short gangway and two row boats tied to the post.

Tending to one boat was another short man, who Tom could see had an abnormally long body that was held up by a pair of rather short legs, the thigh part twisted in an odd way. As the man turned his head to observe them, Tom felt a shudder of disgust take over him as he met the gaze of the evil looking boatman. He wore a dark turban, and he had a similar protruding mouth as they man that accompanied Montgomery. He watched Tom with dauntingly bright eyes for a moment longer that Tom would have liked him to before he continued to mess with something in the boat.

* * *

''Well, it seems obvious where they have gone.'' Alan mused, observing the criss-crossing sets of foot prints in the sand. Mina shivered very slightly. The sun had almost gone down completely, and she felt a presence nearby that almost frightened her. It felt like something she had never come across before.  
Alan seemed to be feeling the same, but due to his mortality it was not as strong. Disregarding it, he examined the tracks further as she moved to look inside the first exploration pod. It was empty, and she could now smell something different around the hatch door, causing her to stand by with a look of deep concentration on her face as she tried to work out what it could be…

They were both startled by the sudden flash that streaked out of the trees and into the sky, leaving a bright red light in there. The bang had made both of them jump, and there was a shout of panic in the distance that they both responded to swiftly.


	6. The stone enclosure

AN- Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and enjoy this chapter- (also forgive me if you feel the story slow down at all, I'm trying to keep things interesting and moving at a good pace!)  
P.S- I do not own any of the characters mentioned here from LXG or H.G Wells novel, if I did I'd surely be rich.

* * *

The flare hovered above the trees for a minute or so before it faded into the coming night. Alan and Mina quickly headed into the jungle, hoping that the worst had not be fallen their missing league members. Quatermain had assumed that Sawyer and Skinner had searched the shore line before venturing into the trees, and judging by the footprints, Mina agreed with his assumption.

''Should I go ahead?'' she asked as they ran through the greenery. He nodded, sliding his rifle down into his hands from its position over his shoulder. She suddenly rose into the air, her falling out into curls as it did when she let herself fall into her full; vampire state- her hunting mode. Swiftly moving ahead of Alan she swooped down into the area of the jungle that the flare had come from. The Island may have been small, but the jungle was not to be under-estimated in its thickness and difficulty to pass through. Observing the scene, she could see the unloaded flare gun lying in the leaf litter.

''Tom? Skinner?'' she called warily, searching for signs of life. She spotted someone lying in the undergrowth and was at their side in a moment- the crew member was already dead. She gently closed his wide eyes and stepped away from him as Alan joined her.

* * *

Skinner was becoming increasingly nervous as he and Tom followed the man and his strange companion. Montgomery turned his head to them and smiled a little as they walked.  
''You may find this island an infernally rum place. I'd watch my goings if I were you'' He paused as though he were going to say something else, but stopped and turned his head back to the front.  
M'ling, as they had learnt was the small man's name, ran ahead of the trio, in quite an animal like way. He stopped to sniff things occasionally and then seemed to realise what he was doing was not quite right…  
They came to a large stone enclosure with a large wooden door to match, framed in iron. This they passed, Skinner starting to shake a little due to anxiety. They neared the corner of the enclosure and approached a much smaller doorway.

''Psst, Sawyer…I don't think we should go any further…''  
''We'll be fine. I got it covered.'' Sawyer replied, always keeping his hands in his pockets so that he could reach for his pistols quickly if he needed to. Skinner fell quiet again, reluctantly following Montgomery who stood at the door. He took a bunch of keys from his dirty jacket and opened the door, standing aside and gesturing for them to go inside. Tom did so, though a little hesitantly, and was soon followed slowly by the long floating coat and hat that was Skinner. Montgomery (to Skinner's apparent relief) entered also, locking the outward door that they just entered through. It seemed to be a small apartment, furnished plainly but comfortably enough. There was a small bed in one corner and a shelf by the window that held books. However, on closer examination Skinner found he couldn't understand any of them, as they were written in Greek and Latin.

''Wait here a moment, if you please.''  
Montgomery left through the other door that led into a sort of paved courtyard, locking it behind him. Skinner fiddled with the books to try and hide his nervousness while Sawyer observed what was happening outside. Montgomery was now talking to a grey haired man- he could see this new man wiping his hands with a cloth that was half soaked in what Sawyer could only assume was blood.

''Damn…'' Tom muttered under his breath, now thinking that he had been stupid to make both him and Skinner accompany this Montgomery to this place. All they could do now was wait, as Tom didn't think it was to start a gun fight with these strange and secretive men and their even stranger companions…

* * *

Nemo had seen the flare through the periscope and paced his office impatiently again. He felt it his duty to join the others now and find out just what was happening. Night had fallen rather slowly to Nemo, who wanted time to hurry up so that they could be on their way again. There was a light knocking at the door that made him come to a halt n the middle of his office.  
''Enter.''  
The door opened and Jekyll entered the room, looking slightly ruffled and tired. Nemo nodded in greeting and sat at his desk to rest his legs. Pacing he hated, but was something he could not help doing.  
''Captain,'' Jekyll offered in reply, ''I have- rather reluctantly- been talking with Edward.''  
''Yes?'' Nemo replied, the comment sounding quite strange to him despite his knowledge of Hyde.

''Surely you know that Hyde is- though he prefers not to agree- more animal than man…he is a beast.''  
''Quite so,'' Nemo agreed, observing Jekyll with intrigue, ''what are you trying to say, doctor?''  
''There has been some scepticism over the theory that animals have a sixth sense…though I have evidence now to believe that this theory is quite true. Edward thinks that something terrible is happening on this island. He is sure…that it is something to do with another animal or….'' Henry trailed off, now unsure of what he had just said, and now considering himself to sound quite insane.  
The captain stared at him, thinking about what he had just told him. He nodded slowly as something clicked in his mind. What had that strange creature been that Mina had observed earlier? Nemo felt an odd shudder take over his spine and he rose from the desk.  
''I feel as unsure as you doctor, as to Hyde's accuracy on the matter- but he is much closer to an answer than I have been for the past few hours. We must get onto that island.''

* * *

Quatermain and Mina had found that the crewman had been attacked some kind of animal. Alan surmised it had been a wild dog- though larger than the average canine. He suspected it may have even been some kind of large wolf. This brought them onto a certain topic of conversation.

''Werewolves,'' Quatermain asked, half amused, ''surely you are joking.'' Mina tutted him as they struggled through the trees again.

''It is not impossible. After all, I exist, as a vampire. Aren't vampires said to be a myth?''

''But a man turning into a wolf? It's preposterous…''

''I believe so too, Mr Q,'' she replied, reverting to her former nickname for him, ''have you never heard of or considered the theory that these creatures are not men turned into wolves, but rather a wolf that bears aspects of a human being?''

''Such as?'' he queried, ducking down to look at something lying on the ground- a dead rabbit, completely torn open. Mina flinched a little at the smell of decay and they began to follow a trail in the leaves.  
''Such as standing on their hind legs and being able to move in almost human stature. They also have elongated hands- or paws-,'' she added, noting his next look of amusement, ''that are closer to that of a human than a wolf.''

''Perhaps. But I shall believe it when I see one-''

Alan froze as they came across a large animal lying on the ground. Its features were strange, its legs bent in an odd way, and its muzzle looked as though it had been stretched slightly over its face…as though someone had tried to alter its face.

Mina carefully knelt down and looked at the creature's hands- they seemed quite long, but bore sharp claws, one of which was missing. The animal had been there dead for an hour or two- and it seemed as though something had already been eating at it for a small time before Mina and Alan had come across it.

''…Is that- a werewolf?'' said Alan quietly, not quite knowing what else to say. Mina looked at the animals face again.

''It looks as though it may have been human…but if it was a werewolf, would it not have become human again?''

''Not unless it is a species alone such as you mentioned…''

''We have to find Sawyer and Skinner.''


	7. Stalked By Amber Eyes

AN- Again I say thank you to everyone who reviewed, your comments and thoughts are very much appreciated and let me know if I'm doing a good job. As you must know by now, I do not own LXG- but I left a message on Sean Connery's website today suggesting that he reprise his role as Alan Quatermain if he has the opportunity because he is a great actor and no-one else could fill the role better. If there were to be a sequel I'd insist on there being the original cast of course! But anyway, I've started rambling, making this my longest authors note for a long time…and as always, enjoy.

* * *

Watching Alan examine the strange creature, Mina remained constantly alert for the slightest noise. Quite often there was the small rustle of an animal in the bushes, but every time it had been a rabbit- and every time the small, startled animal would freeze at the sight of the vampire and the hunter and scurry away again. Quatermain rose again, slinging his rifle back over his shoulder.

''Time to move. I can see many gun shot wounds. Sawyer obviously encountered this beast and managed to kill it…''

''He must have panicked- it's understandable that he would fire as many bullets as he could just to stop it attacking him.''

The hunter merely nodded, leading the way back through the trees. Mina followed quietly, her senses completely tuned into the environment around her. The boots of both league members caused light rustling in the leaves and the occasional snapping of twigs until they reached the beach again. Mina's heels sunk very slightly in the sand as they made their way back to the Nautiloid. The moon shone in a crescent, casting a cold glow on the small pod.

''We should follow the footprints, Alan. We have no idea what could have happened to them by now or…or what could be happening.'' She said, with something in her voice that Alan had never heard there before. Fear.

''We'll find them- Sawyer can look after himself, and Skinner still has a slight advantage.''

* * *

Tom had dozed off on the bed. Skinner, much too nervous and unsettled to feel tired, had kept watch at the window for hours. He couldn't blame the spy for being tired- he'd had a run in with a great big something or other. That thing had been like the little man, M'Ling - they assumed he was a man- that followed Montgomery around- and the evil looking boatmen…they had all looked queerly human…but Skinner knew definitely that whatever Sawyer fought with hadn't been human. He glanced down at Tom who slept on and tutted.

''I want to get out of here and go back to my nice cabin…'' He muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly he could hear a strange pattering of feet- he looked out of the window and saw M'Ling heading for their room. The door was unlocked and he entered, bringing in food.  
''What's…this?''  
''Meat.'' The man replied enthusiastically, setting the tray down. It held two plates laden with meat, bread and two cups of water. Skinner thanked him and to his relief he nodded gratefully and left them.  
''Blimey, what a queer fellow…Oi. Sawyer.''

''Nnnnuh..?''  
''Food.''

The American rubbed his eyes and quickly sat up, his hand moving to his holster in a reflex action. Seeing that his colt pistol was still present, he relaxed and took a plate. He examined the meat, which was cooked, and decided instead to start with his bread.

''How long was I asleep..?''  
''Bout an hour or two, I'd say. Are you feeling alright?''  
''Yeah, just tired…''

''Wonder what the meat is…''

The thief examined it thoroughly and sniffed it- but giving into his hunger pains he ate some and found it tasted fine. He gestured to Tom to eat some, and he did. The spy looked out of the window, seeing that the enclosure was lit by a few hanging lamps. There was another room and a set of large doors on the other side.

''We have to leave. Whoever got left here probably ran into these guys-''  
''Not necessarily a good thing Sawyer…we have no idea what these blokes are doing here…''

Suddenly there came a horrific screaming that caused their hearts to leap into their throats as soon as it hit their ears. Sawyer immediately dropped his food onto his plate and tried desperately to see all the way out of the window- but of course, the cold glass panels against his forehead prevented him from doing so. He put his plate down and began to pound on the door furiously.

* * *

The second Nautiloid descended into the water with a small buoyant bounce as it landed in the water. Jekyll gripped the seat a little as the craft bobbed up and down but soon relaxed as they were moving. He could feel the vial inside his pocket- perhaps he should have brought more than one…but they couldn't be sure of what they would need to do when they got there- better not to waste it…He could the swishing sound of the water being cut by the long blades as they propelled the craft forward.  
''Better stop here…'' Nemo said, more to himself. There was a slight bump and the whirring, swishing noises ceased. The captain worked the hatch door and opened it, looking out onto the shore. It seemed that the others had jumped out of their small vessel straight onto the beach, not wanting to get wet. However, Nemo didn't worry about it, especially since he wore his long black boots. Jekyll wondered which he should go for, and managed to jump over the gap between the shore and the pod. Nemo was already examining the many footprints that were now scattered along the shore as the tide came in and washed around them. He looked from the trees to the shore line, to the trees again.

''What are we going to do?'' Jekyll asked, following the footprints with his gaze. Nemo stood and sighed, pointing towards the other end of the beach.  
''It's too dark to enter the jungle area. We should stay in the moonlight, where we can see more. It is safer.'' Just as he uttered the last word however, Nemo drew his sword, which glinted in the moonlight as a flash of thin silver.

There was a low growling coming from the trees, and as Jekyll looked in the same direction he could see a pair of beautiful but frightening amber eyes, lit up by the moon. The two of them froze, watching the pair of eyes, which in turn, continued to watch them.

The throaty growling continued, low and small, threatening them. A large paw came out onto the sand, and the animal remained still in the shadows, waiting for them to make a move. They remained rooted to the spot, Nemo gripping his sword tightly, poised and waiting to strike should the animal choose to advance further.

It did, slowly moving its head into view- and to their disbelief, they could see that it was a tiger…the wonderful striped coat was immediately recognisable…but it's face was not the way it should be for this species of cat…the muzzle had been elongated, and the feet, now the two league members could see, also looked longer…almost like a large furry hand…The tiger did not move as gracefully as cat should either- instead it seemed clumsy, leaning awkwardly on short hind legs as it crouched low. They could see that it was wearing a sleeveless jacket of some kind…in fact, it was a waistcoat.

But it was the next move of large and disfigured cat that sent shockwaves through Nemo and Jekyll- it began to raise itself up, off the ground, and out of its crouching position- and it kept raising itself up, using its short hind legs, until it was standing in a human fashion, on its back legs, its front legs swaying at its sides…razor claws out, and fangs bared as it continued to growl.

It took an awkward and horrifically human step towards them…

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	8. Dr Moreau

AN- Aha! So, you see, this isn't a tale about werewolves, no no…something worse, I would say, but you'll see. Thanks for reviewing, much appreciated. Here's chapter 8…Enjoy.

* * *

The deformed tiger continued to move forward, snarling aggressively. As he took a step, so did Nemo, moving towards the animal as it towered over them. He and the tiger stared at each other as he accepted its challenge. The sword glinted slightly as he moved, taking a careful step towards it.  
Jekyll remained rooted to the spot, unable to move.Nemo skilfully dodged a swipe of the animal's hand, and he could feel the light breeze as its claws missed him by inches. It growled angrily, stumbling towards him. He slashed at the creature's arm and it recoiled, returning to its stance on four legs. It licked the wound furiously for a moment before placing its amber glare back upon the Captain. Nemo had stepped back again until he was near to Jekyll.

''We have to back away…very slowly…'' The doctor, explained, doing so as he said it. Nemo followed, sword handy as the tiger followed their movement. Neither of the men could understand how this animal had learned to walk upright…or why, strangely, it was wearing an item of clothing…but it continued to follow them along the shore line. Nemo threatened it away by cutting through the air with his weapon, making it pause to avoid being hit again.  
It gave a throaty growl again, but this time, it sounded as though it was trying to speak…they both dismissed the sound, thinking that they were imagining it, but then it came again.

''Who…are…you…?''

* * *

Tom's futile attack on the door finished with him sitting on the floor and leaning against it instead. He tilted his head back against the wood and gave it one last whack with his fist. Rodney Skinner watched him, looking out of the window every so often to see if he had gotten anyone's attention. The hairy man, M'Ling, had approached their room- but he had been called away by someone as the horrible crying and screaming continued. He now roamed about the court yard in his usual fashion.

''Oi,'' Skinner shouted suddenly, startling the man, ''Come 'ere you! Let us out, we have to get back to our ship-''

No sooner had he aid the words Montgomery appeared and strode towards their small room with his keys. Sawyer scrambled to his feet as he heard them rattle in the lock, moving just as the door opened. Montgomery was still dressed in his dirty blue uniform and greeted them with a smile.

''Sorry, terribly rude of me. Not to even ask how on earth you arrived at this god forsaken place…That magnificent ship out in the water is yours?''

''Uh- not ours exactly- it belongs to Captain Nemo.''

''Nemo? Nemo…where have I heard that name before- ah yes! He's a pirate…isn't he?''

''I don't know…no…not anymore- look, we have to go back- they'll be wondering where we are, and with those weird things in the forest out there they could get attacked if they come looking for us-''

''I think they have already come looking for you- M'Ling tells me he saw a man and a strange woman- are they with you?''

''Yeah! Yeah, they're looking for us- Can we go?'' Tom asked rather hastily; keen to get out of the company of this man. Montgomery seemed to ponder this for a moment, playing with the bunch of keys. He looked out to the courtyard where M'Ling watched them. Finally he nodded and went to open the other door.

''Though it's ill-advised for you to go out at night…well, the doctor said it shouldn't matter, I've been fine. Heaven knows Prendick doesn't, but the man is quite upset by everything. Can't get his head around things…Anyway, you can go, gentlemen. We aren't about taking prisoners here…''

''Right, cheers-''

''What are you about here?'' Sawyer asked suspiciously. He and Skinner had just spent time here and hadn't found anything out- this was the chance he needed so he took it.

''Well…I'm just an assistant. It's Dr Moreau who works here. More privacy you see.''

''And what does he work on..?''

''Aheh, Sawyer? Shouldn't we be _going **now**?_'' Skinner commented, becoming nervous again. He didn't know what was wrong with him, all he knew was that this place and these people gave him the creeps, and he just wanted to get back to the Nautilus. Tom looked at him, asking him silently to be patient, to which the thief sighed and hung around outside.

''Perhaps we shouldn't discuss it. It is, after all, his business. Not mine. I look after the results of his experiments.''

''What're his experiments-'', Tom was cut off suddenly by the howling that came from the other side of the enclosure, sounding incredibly painful, ''-and what in hell is that? I'm sick of hearing it and it sounds like trouble.'' The American got straight to the point now, fingering his pistol. Montgomery noticed this and raised his hands defensively.

''I am sorry to make a mystery,'' said a voice from the inner doorway. It came from a white haired man, ''but you were uninvited to stay. There is nothing very dreadful here to a sane man, but it indeed to be kept secret. You don't look like men of science…perhaps, you? Who is in fact invisible! Are you, Hawley Griffin..?''

''Oh, no...I uh…'borrowed' some of his formula…you might say.''

''I see. Well gentlemen. I am Dr Moreau. The moon is very bright, so you have no need for lamps, '' he was addressing Montgomery now, and Skinner noted his was wearing a blood stained apron again, and had obviously only just cleaned his hands, as they appeared wet in the moonlight, ''you can take them back to their vessel so they may leave-''

''We can't leave. We came here to pick up someone…someone who got left here. That's why we're on your island.'' Tom explained quickly. Moreau sighed quite impatiently it seemed and looked towards another door on the enclosure.

''Your Mr Prendick is in that room. I'm sure he will be glad to leave, as he does not see fit that I am in fact, a sane man. I am a man of science, and that is what I practice here.''

He left them, returning to the set of large doors that were now open, and Skinner could see the huts, just liked those he had approached earlier. Montgomery led them to the other room, but as he knocked on the door and opened it, they found it to be quite empty. The man seemed unsure of what he should do, and immediately followed Moreau's footsteps to the double doors. He then took out his keys and gestured for them to follow him, M'Ling also tagging along after them.

''We shall find your Mr Prendick. Then you may leave.''

* * *

Speechless perhaps, is what you might label a tiger as being. But rather than that, it seemed to have most basic vocabulary at its employ, while the two men who stood before it were unable to say a word. Nemo kept the sharp point of the sword directed at the animals face, but now it seemed unwilling to follow them any further. Now that the creature was so close, they observed how queerly human in shape it truly was, and still wondered, how on earth a half-bestial man could have been created in the natural world…of course. It couldn't be natural…there was no possible way this could be a freak accident of nature…

''No!'' it shouted quite suddenly, causing them both to jump automatically with surprise. It turned its head towards the forest again and took up its stance on two legs, quickly running back into the undergrowth. Jekyll let out the breath he felt he had been holding for so long, not daring to breathe should he aggravate the man-beast anymore. Nemo slowly sheathed his sword and watched for any signs of movement. There were none, and he turned to look at Jekyll.

''We must find everyone, quickly. Then we leave. Come.''

The Captain approached the trees, stopping as Jekyll hesitated. The Indian gestured for him to follow but he shook his head quickly.

''With a creature such as that? Prowling about? You said yourself it would be safer to stay on the beach…''

''After what has just transpired, we know that staying on the shore will not keep them away. We must enter. These footprints-'' he pointed to the marks in the grey sand, ''are Skinner's.''

Jekyll gulped slightly before following, anxiously watching and listening should the tiger man return to attack them. It spoke. The vocal chords of an animal are incapable of producing human words…but it had spoken to them. Asked them- ''who are you?'' He held the vial in his hands, feeling the coolness of the small amount of glass. He put it away again hastily.

'Let me out…'

'No…'

'I could have broken that cat's neck. Just. Like. That.' Hyde produced a noise to emphasise his point, to which Jekyll shuddered.

'If nothing happens in the time you are freed, that will have been a waste of the formula…and I only have one with me.'

'You stupid idiot. You know you should have brought more. Much more.'

'There's no time for this now.' Henry seemed to shout in his own head. 'I have to pay attention-'

Something remotely human came crashing through the trees, waving its arms in a bid to get through the trees faster. It crashed straight into Henry, knocking him over, and causing itself to land at Nemos feet. The man looked up at the sharp sword tip that hung dangerously close to his face and panicked again. The Captain withdrew the sword, allowing the man to stand.

''Who are you?'' Nemo demanded, putting the weapon back in its place.

''Ed-Edward Prendick. Please, there was something- something behind me- is it gone?''


	9. The Digging Dog Men

AN- Well, I'm sorry if I haven't updated faster, but the room where my computer lives gets so hot in the summer…I haven't been able to sit in here for more than five minutes before melting…but it's a bit cooler today, so I popped in to get things done. I'm off to Wales for a week, so I thought I should update before I go and see what you lovely readers thought of my update when I get back. I hope you continue to enjoy it, and I shall see you when I return.  
Enjoy.

* * *

''They can't be far from the shoreline. Why would they have wandered in here this far?''''You know what Sawyer is like when it comes to a mission. He dives right in…obviously he was determined to find this missing person.''

Alan pushed through the trees and stopped, observing the scene in front of him. There were huts, only small, and a strange looking man putting a sack of something inside it. There was another curious figure digging a hole nearby, a large bundle lying nearby. Mina watched silently, observing these men along with Alan. The hunter seemed tense as he watched their movements, gripping his gun a little tighter. These were not men.

''….but what are they…?'' Alan muttered, continuing the thoughts outside of his head. The digging figure thrust his shovel into the ground and left it standing while he approached the still bundle on the ground. He hoisted it up over his shoulder, and they could see now a small, dark red patch on the underside of the sack. It was dumped into the hole and the man began to fill it in. He had been digging a grave.

''What should we do?'' The vampire asked, watching as the second figure began to help with the digging. Alan sighed deeply, closing his eyes in thought.

''What ever is going on here, answers are to be found in those huts. We should make an approach,'' he stood, readying his large rifle, ''and if they act hostile towards, we will take action to defend ourselves.''

He took a step out into the clearing and approached the two figures. They stopped digging and observed him as he and Mina approached. They did not seem to mind Alan so much, but as they watched Mina, they seemed to tense and become more nervous. She noted that they both bared an unsettling resemblance to a pug dog, and were rather short.

The two passed them by, being watched all the time as they approached a great stone enclosure. The large doors appeared to be shut- but one side was ajar. They quickly entered to see a wide courtyard and more huts inside, and rooms built into the walls of the enclosure that jutted out to look like separate huts.

''This is so strange…surely the man left behind would have come here rather than wander around in the trees…unless there is something more to this place than meets the eye.'' The lady vampire mused, looking around. Alan did the same, but was focused on the doors to see if the queer folk that had been digging would come inside after them. He saw one put its head through the gap in the door to watch them, and instinctively he gripped his gun. Before it disappeared again Alan couldn't stop thinking how much it had looked like a dog rather than a man. But despite all the things he had seen in his life, he had never seen a dog stand and walk about on its hind legs and dig with a shovel.

* * *

The sand and sea had never before looked so beautiful to Rodney Skinner than it did now. And just out of reach, unless he should decide to swim for it, was that grand Nautilus, waiting out in the water. The thief gave a sigh of relief as they walked along the sand behind Montgomery. The man carried a gas lamp and took a match from his pocket to light it. Skinner watched numbly as he began to enter the trees. Sawyer hung back a little to check in with the invisible man.

''We're practically Scott free and you want to keep on looking for this bloody man?'' He hissed under his breath as Montgomery waited for them. Sawyer looked to him with that hint of determination that Skinner both hated and admired.

''Look…you can stay here if you want to. That might even be a good idea. You can tell the others if they come lookin' for us that I'm okay.''

''But what if you're not- hold on a minute…there's two little fish there…''

''Two…what?''

''Nautiloids! Nautiloids, Sawyer! There are two of them…and Nemos only got…two…''

They stared at the two silver crafts that sat still as the tide came in around them. Montgomery approached them and asked what was going on. Skinner remained silent, now wishing he was in a pub somewhere in London picking the pocket of an unsuspecting drunk…

''Nothing. Let's go.''

* * *

''There's nothing there,'' The captain said as the man rested against a tree branch edgily. He observed them both for a moment, desperately trying to catch his breath before his gaze remained on the ground. ''You are Edward Prendick? Left behind by the cargo ship?''

''Y-yes…that's me…are you- you here to h-help me?'' He asked breathlessly, looking up at them with a look of hope on his face. Nemo nodded to him receiving a weak smile from Prendick.

''Thank god…I must leave this accursed place, and soon too. Before I go mad…however, from my entrance a moment ago, I must appear to have already succumbed to insanity.''  
''What exactly were you running from..?'' The doctor asked, still nervously keeping his wits about him. Prendick shook his head and gasped for air, finally gaining control over his breathing.

''I don't know exactly. But I do not care to meet with it again to find out what it was…now, are we to leave?''

''We cannot. Our companions are still on this Island, and we must find them.''

''Perhaps I can help…yes, I'll see if I can get you to Moreau…he is the man responsible for the abominations on this island…''

''Moreau...?'' Jekyll asked curiously, the name ringing a bell somewhere in his memory. Where had he heard that name before now?

''Yes. Doctor Moreau…The Moreau horrors, I recalled his name when I arrived. Perhaps you should like to see him now.''

''Yes…yes I recall the story…''

''Take us to him, Mr Prendick.''

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	10. The Crying of The Puma

AN- So sorry about the wait folks! I've always had a bit of writers block with this …how annoying…stabs it  
I promise I will not rest until this story is told! Ahem...here we are then. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, this is for you. I also should update the disclaimer by saying I don't own any of these characters, and thanks to everyone for waiting.

Enjoy

After at least half an hour, Edward Prendick had led Captain Nemo along with Dr Jekyll to the stone enclosure. The man stopped to stare at the walls and shuddered, causing the two league members who followed to feel a cold, creeping sensation crawling up along their spine. It was a light shiver. Prendick led them forward, Nemo had his sword at the ready should anything happen, and up towards the door. He tried it and found it to be open.

''Strange…they usually lock this one…'' He muttered to himself, slowly pushing it open. They entered the room and saw it was small and tidy. The square window let them see into the wide courtyard, where the league members were relieved to see…

''Alan and Mina!''

The vampire turned quickly to the source of the small sound- it had definitely sounded like her name, she was certain- but where did it come from? Suddenly she noticed the familiar faces at the window along with one unfamiliar face.

''Alan. Over here.''

The Hunter joined her at the door to the small room, but as she tried to open, she found it was locked. The three men inside the room waited as the two outside spoke about what to do next. Alan suggested that they break it open. What would it hurt? Obviously something was happening here that shouldn't be. The lady vampire obliged. With one strong, thought out kick of the door it flung open, the locking mechanism breaking and splintering the wood.

''What are you doing here?'' Alan asked, adjusting the rifle strapped to his shoulder. The Captain began to explain as Prendick wandered out into the courtyard nervously. He wringed his hands as he looked about, keeping an eye out for the slightest movement. The League members were now discussing what should be done about the missing Tom Sawyer and Rodney Skinner. They all focused on this conversation until the screaming began.

''Good god…what is that?'' Jekyll remarked, wincing at the sound. Alan listened carefully, unaffected by the sound. Its depth and volume testified to a certain type of animal that the Hunter was familiar with.

''It sounds like a large cat…possibly…a leopard..?'' He mused, continuing to listen. Eventually he too winced at the crying of the animal. To the group, it was as though all the pain in the world had found a voice.

Montgomery led them through the jungle confidently. Skinner was sick to the teeth of waiting to see what happened and following this weird man and his even weirder companion.

''What if one of those things jumps out and attacks us?'' The thief asked, stepping carefully over a particularly spiky plant and wishing he had shoes.

''We don't need to worry. They won't attack.''

''How'd you know, eh? What's gonna stop a ruddy animal like before coming after us?''

''Trust me, gentlemen.''

''How? I don't know you-''

Montgomery turned to face the floating hat, coat and glasses that followed him. He frowned a little and ran a hand through his straw like hair, raising the lamp.

''Let me put it this way, invisible man. What choice have you got?''

Skinner gulped slightly as Montgomery turned back to lead them on. The American by his side patted him on the back and beckoned for him to follow. Sighing inwardly he carried on, hoping against hope that he would hear the loud, angry voice of Hyde or see a magnificent cloud of bats somewhere in the distance…

Suddenly there was a loud rustling to their side. Montgomery continued to walk casually into the darkness- the only reason that Tom and Skinner didn't stop to see what made the noise was that they had to follow the orb of light that was the lamp in their guide's hand.

The rustling came again, from behind. Something was following them. Sawyer pretended that he couldn't hear anything and carried on, fingering his pistol absent mindedly.

''What happened to that friend of yours with the pointed ears?'' He asked finally, trying to change the topic in his mind. Montgomery shrugged at first, the tensed.

''Damn!'' He shouted, kicking something in front of him. ''Pointed ears?''

''Yeah…I noticed earlier…they're kind of furry too…''

''Hmm….''

Then they came to another clearing- it looked more like a forest glade than somewhere in the jungle of a volcanic island. Vines twined about the trees and the ground, competing for the open space with the flowers and ferns. The duo looked about them in disbelief, suddenly forgetting about any of the disturbing things they had seen in this place- it was quite beautiful. But still, reality caught up fast, and once again every shadow became something more than a shadow, and any rustle in the trees became a threat.

And even more distracting to Sawyer and Skinner were the grotesque figures that were kneeled together in a group. They were swathed around the middle with scarlet cloth and wore nothing else. Their skin was a strange sort of colour- drab and dullish pink, covered with bristly hair. Their foreheads retreated, and their faces were rather fat and heavy, making them appear chinless. Montgomery gestured to them and approached, while they simply stared up at him and at the two men lingering in the shadows. The three bestial looking creatures rose onto their lank, clumsy feet and waved began waving their arms in unison and stamping their feet upon the ground.  
They started to circle, causing Montgomery to stop and sigh almost impatiently. He turned to look at Tom and Skinner, who remained silent. He gestured for them to stay were they were.

''I'll be just a minute, eh? Stay there.''

They seemed to be speaking complete gibberish to each other, but soon the men could hear it was some sort of recitation of an odd language. There was almost a tune to this chanting.

'Aloola…? Baloola…? Is that what they're saying…?' Tom Sawyer pondered, rooted to the spot as he watched the strange show in the distance. He noticed that they had lipless mouths, from which saliva was now running. Montgomery waved to them angrily and shouted for them to stop their foolishness and help him. Skinner shuddered finally and looked up to the sky. He could see every star in the inky black void above them, and began wishing he was a sea gull, so that he may jut fly over and witness this scene without having to stay and watch so close.

''I think we should make a run for it, kid.'' He said, nudging his American friend into reality. Tom shook his head slowly in reply.

''We can't…we know somethin' real bad is going on here. We can't leave now.''

''Yes we can,'' The thief hissed, becoming agitated at the boys persistence, ''If we find the League, THEN we can sort out the nasty mess on this Island. Because I for one, am not happy about following him,'' he gestured quickly to Montgomery, ''around all the time! Who knows where we are, Sawyer? We don't know what's going to happen next-''

The chanting of the three strange beings had ceased as Montgomery quizzed them about the man Prendick. They regarded him as one would expect a lion to regard another lion suddenly speaking Spanish to it. Then, they began to gibber at him all at the same time.

''Ssh! You,'' he pointed to the creature in front of him, ''Where is Prendick? He's missing. He's a man like me, or them. Have you seen him..?''

The thing spoke to him in a strange raspy voice, almost as though it was recovering from a sore throat. There were qualities of the beats about it, there was no doubt, but its rough human form confused the Spy and the Thief who watched quietly. Montgomery nodded as it spoke to him.

''He has seen us.''

''He has been to the sayer of the law! The law was spoken to him.''

''Good god…he's going to be even worse than the first time he went off alone…''

Montgomery returned to Sawyer and Skinner and told them to follow him past the three creatures.

''Perhaps you should meet some of our curiosities, eh?''

''Not just now, thanks.'' Skinner said, quickly passing by the three figures. They watched him pass and began to gibber in unison about the absence of his head and feet. The invisible man shuddered again as he quickly moved past the bestial people.

'Where the hell is everyone…?'


	11. The confrontation of Dr Moreau

AN- I'm so sorry that I'm taking so long to update at the moment. It's just that college has taken me away from both my writing and my drawing, but I am trying to keep up! I'm also a little stuck…it's much more difficult than I thought it would be- but I'm not giving up on it, no way, so don't worry about that. Hope you all had a happy Halloween!

* * *

''I've had enough of this place…damn it to hell. Damn them all!'' Prendick shouted out rather loudly, throwing his arms up in the air. Mina shushed him quickly, having already pinpointed the place where the crying came from.  
''I agree Sir, and would like to be done with this place myself. But before we find our colleagues I must put a stop to this terrible noise!''  
The men watched as she strode towards one of the huts and disappeared behind it, looking for the door. The extraordinary gentlemen followed briskly, leaving an ordinary Prendick quite alone and wretched. He followed out of nervousness for being by himself in that place. Mina entered the room without due notice and received an impolite string of words from the fellow inside.  
She froze in horror at the poor creature bound to the operating table, and the strong smell of carbolic acid and animal blood mingling with each other in the air. A grey and almost elderly man regarded her coldly and impatiently, still holding a bloodied scalpel in his hand. The large and sleek black cat still yowled horribly from its position on the table, unable to move its back legs for the deep incisions made there.

''Great Scott, what's going on here, man,'' Alan entered the room, the strong smell rushing outside through the open door, ''and who are you?''

''I am in the middle of some of my greatest work! This is an important endeavour of science- and you are interrupting. Who are you?''

''We came to collect Prendick…'' Jekyll began explaining but was cut short by the man with the scalpel. He threw into a dish of other assorted medical instruments, also covered in blood.

''Then take him. I do not welcome strangers here at all. I would appreciate it if you would take your leave and take the infernal man with you.''

''What is this, Moreau,'' Prendick cut in, suddenly becoming angry, ''what are the hideous creatures on this island? What have you done to these people-''

''Be silent!'' The elderly doctor raised his voice sharply over the din of the puma, and gestured for them all to leave the room immediately, ''If I must discuss my private work with a group of strangers, so be it. I wish to deal with you no more, so I will be swift! Wait outside.''  
Reluctantly, Prendick and Quatermain left the room, and Mina soon followed, looking back to the big cat as it hissed at her tormentor. The door was slammed behind them, and rather eerily the sound of the animal ceased. It seemed that the man had sedated the creature and was closing the incisions.  
''That is Dr Moreau…'' Dr Jekyll mused for a moment, not actually paying attention to Prendick as he nodded. The group waited, all trying to find a handle on the moment, and their minds wandering back to what may have become of their friends under these circumstances…

* * *

Montgomery stopped them as he heard something in the bushes. The trio froze, listening to the approach of something up ahead. There was a loud grunting noise also, and something with large tusks slowly emerged from the trees that hid it.

'What the hell is it, a man or an animal?' Sawyer asked himself, his hand itching to reach for his colt that was so comfortingly near his grasp…The thing, whatever it may have been, continued forward, snorting aggressively in their direction.

''Out of the way, blast you!'' barked Montgomery, glaring at the thing. His facial expression changed rapidly as it did nothing but continue to bare its tusks and grunt angrily. The straw haired man reached down for a large rock quickly and held it threateningly above his head, ready to throw.

''I said out of the way! Didn't you hear? Confound you-''the creature charged and sent him flying backwards into the bushes. Tom didn't suppress his instinctive movement any longer, and whipping out his pistol expertly he began to fire upon the beast. It squealed loudly and turned on him. He had hit it in the hump of its back, but it still came at him fast. He dived out of the way, gripping his gun tight so as not to lose it in the scramble.

Skinner kicked the thing hard, and began wishing he hadn't. As it readied itself to charge again, he stumbled backwards away from the thing until he found there was no ground beneath him any longer- and he was falling.

Young Sawyer tried to fire again- but found he was out of ammunition. Hiding behind one of the larger trees, he fiddled around in his pocket for more bullets. He could hear it, still agitated, sniffing around and grunting. The whole time it had been on all fours like you would expect a wild boar to be- but there was still something so grotesquely human about it, Tom almost felt ill.

Loading the colt quickly he waited for the right moment to jump out and continue the fight. The grunting noise came closer and closer, then suddenly shafted to the other side of him, and seemed to be moving away. He could hear Montgomery grumbling and groaning as he got up. The pig-man turned towards his adversary as he came back to look for Sawyer.

He growled in a warning manner and began to back away. Montgomery shook his fist and took a step closer towards him, seeing the thing was backing down. It gave a final snort before disappearing. Tom breathed a heavy sigh of relief and stepped out of his hiding place.

''Where's Skinner?'' Were the Americans first words to his guide, who shrugged his shoulders in reply.

* * *

The invisible man lay unconscious, down a little slope from where he had been with his companion, Tom Sawyer. The parts of his body that were not covered by the leather garments he wore were scratched from his fall, and the arrangement of thorn bushes he had stumbled through. A pair of bright black eyes watched him from a little way of, hidden in the greenery. Their owner crouched and watched quietly, waiting for any movement by the fallen man. Seeing none, he approached cautiously…

To Be continued…


	12. The Sayer of the Law

AN- Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing so far- every comment is valued! I'd like to make a special thanks to Sawyer Fan, who has been reading since the beginning and lets me know I'm doing a good job! Cheers!

(Just thought I'd update the disclaimer- I don't own LXG or 'The House of Pain', I am merely borrowing the characters for my own devices. Also, the work of H.G Wells is quite genius- and none of it is mine! Obviously…)

Enjoy

* * *

The simian creature approached the insentient Skinner, and was surprised for a moment to find that he had no face. He stared curiously at the invisible man for some time until he began to stir, groaning lightly. Startled, Skinner yelled and thrashed his about to scare the creature away. It clambered up a tree hastily. He rubbed his arm, which was now stinging both from the thorn scratches and waving it around too vigorously. He stared up at the tree and found a pair of black eyes staring right back at him. 

The creature jumped down into the bushes and parted the fronds, still watching him curiously. It began to chatter, emerging slowly from the bushes. At first all Skinner could distinguish was ''you, you, you.'' The thief realised this was the strange fellow from before, the one that always followed Montgomery around. He also found that he felt quite a lot less repulsion towards this being than any others he had encountered…  
''You…no face…with the man…''  
Skinner assumed, due to his ability to speak- even thought it was a limited ability- that he was human after all.

''Yes…I was with, Sawyer…er, the man.'' He replied, finding that he had to speak slower if he was going to get M'Ling to understand him.

''Oh!'' He replied, his roving glance going over Skinner and his missing body parts. M'Ling grinned oddly and ran off back into the fronds. The thief looked behind him and saw the drop. There wasn't any way he'd be able to climb up there, even if it wasn't as high as he thought it was. There was simply nothing strong enough to grip a hold of, and the dirt was particularly dry here.  
Sighing, he turned back towards the trees and decided he would follow his strange friend. He found him cheerfully swinging from a branch on the other side of the bushes. The thief's stomach gave a short, low rumble. It wasn't the best of times to be focusing on food, but what else could he do? He was so hungry…and he'd need some energy to find Sawyer.  
''Eh, where can I get some food? Where can I eat?''  
M'Ling was at his side in a quick jump.

''Eat! You eat man's food. At the huts.'' He replied, staring back to the foliage he had been swinging from.

''But…where are the huts?''

''Oh!''  
He turned around and began a quick walk. He called for Skinner to come along, and he did so, half out of hunger, and half to see this strange adventure out. His small companion trotted by his side, his jaw jutting out and his arms hanging downwards. They soon came to a bunch of charred, brown trees which led on to a bare place, covered in a yellowish white incrustation.  
There was smoke that drifted across it which hurt Skinner's eyes and didn't smell particularly fragrant either and he guessed it was some sort of volcanic gas. He could see the blue level of sea water to his right in the distance.  
They followed a path that coiled down into a narrow gully. The passage was very dark, and the walls grew quite steep. Skinner was beginning to see spots of colour in front of his eyes from this sudden darkness until his companion stopped him.

''Home.'' M'Ling said. Skinner heard odd noises somewhere in the dark and rubbed his eyes quickly. There was a horrid smell like that of an unclean monkey cage, and he carried on, led by M'Ling. The rock tunnel opened again and revealed a slope of green, which was much more pleasing to the eye. On either side, the light shone downwards into a narrow channel that lifted some of the gloom.

Something cold touched Rodney's skin, and he threw himself against the wall in fright. He could dimly see a small creature with all the appearances of a flayed child, but as he looked on he could see that it held some of the same features as a sloth- and it revolted him.  
He could see better now, his eyes adjusting to the sudden addition of light into the passage, and found that while the little sloth creature was watching him, M'Ling had vanished. Removing his dark glasses everything was even clearer, and he asked himself why he hadn't removed them earlier. They went into his pocket and he looked about him.

He was in a passage between two high walls of lava, and on either side were interwoven masses of plants and reeds that leant against the rock. This way they formed dark dens…  
Skinner's ape like friend appeared again from one of these little dens and beckoned for him to follow. He entered the den bravely.

The space was set in a semi circle, and piled against the wall was an assortment of fruit and other sorts of variegated things. In the darkest corner of this hut sat an oddly shaped figure that Skinner couldn't quite see as he entered. M'Ling stood I the small doorway and handed him half of a coconut, which he began to chew on.  
''It is a man! A man like me!'' M'Ling babbled. The lump of darkness in the other corner shouted for him to shut up.

''It is a man…a different man…he comes to live with us?'' the voice came again. It was sort of thick, with a kind of whistling insinuation- but Skinner thought that the English accent it spoke with was actually rather good in a peculiar way. M'Ling looked to him as there was a pause.

''He must learn the law.''

The thief became aware of two other creatures standing in the doorway, and he felt panicked. He remained clam however, and was brought back to the odd hunched figure in the corner as it repeated something to him.

''Say the words….not to go on all fours- that is the law.''

Rodney was puzzled to say the least. His ape like friend repeated the words.  
''Say the words.'' He said to the invisible man. They repeated it again in a sing song, and Skinner realized he was being urged to repeat it with them.

The figure in the dark began reciting verses like this and getting the others to repeat this 'law'. They swayed from side to side during this strange ceremony and beat their hands on their knees- Skinner followed suit out of fear for his safety…

'Not to go on all fours; that is the law. Are we not men?'  
'Not to suck up drink; that is the law. Are we not men?'  
'Not to eat flesh or fish; that is the law. Are we not men?'  
'Not to claw bark or trees; that is the law. Are we not men?'  
'Not to chase other men; that is the law. Are we not men?'

The chanting went on like this and the swaying became faster. Skinner felt an strange mix of amusement and disgust inside him as they continued this 'law'. Then the chant began a new verse…

'HIS is the House of Pain,  
'HIS is the hand that makes,  
'HIS is the hand that wounds,  
'HIS is the hand that heals.

This also continued for a while, leaving Skinner to make noises every so often as though he was chanting still. He was thinking about how the hell he would get out of there- if he ever did- and who this 'He' in the chant was…The song ended soon, and Skinner's eyes had adjusted again to the darkness of the hut. He could see more clearly the dark figure in the corner- the size of a man, but covered in dreary grey hair…what were they all?

''He is a five man like me!'' M'Ling said suddenly, taking Skinner's gloved hand and holding it up in the air. He spread the five digits out. The grey creature leaned forward and put out a disfigured talon- almost as though someone had turned the hoof of a deer into claws- and gripped his fingers. He wanted to make some kind of noise in surprise and pain, but managed not to.

Skinner could see in the dim light this creature's face- and it was like that of neither man nor beast. He could see the grey hair and three dark over-archings that marked the eyes and mouth.  
''He is a man…but his arm…is not to see.''

''I...had an accident…I'm not visible…' Skinner tried to explain. The grey figure grunted and leaned back again.

''I am the Sayer of the Law.'' He said, throwing Skinner's hand down. ''Here come all that be new, to learn the Law. I sit in the darkness and say the Law…''

To Be Continued...


	13. The Work of A Vivisector

AN- Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! I don't own LXG or House Of Pain, they belong to someone else and so do the rights to them. I am borrowing chacrters and parts of dialogue and that is all. Just a random factoid here readers- I have written a letter to Jason Flemyng, and am hoping to receive a reply if he can!

Enjoy

* * *

''Skinner! Skinner!?''

Tom brushed aside the foliage and listened out for a reply if one came. It didn't. He called again, louder, ignoring Montgomery's comments about staying quiet. There was still no reply.

'Where in hell could he have disappeared to..?' he wondered. He almost hit himself. He was invisible. He could disappear into nothing when he needed to. But his coat wasn't anywhere to be found- he couldn't have taken it off. And he should have answered by now if he had…something must have happened when he was hidden from view by the tree.

''We should keep our voices down. It might return.''

Tom turned on his heel to face Montgomery. He was done suppressing all his doubts and curiosities now, and acting in a polite manner. He wanted to know what the hell was going on, right now.

''What was that thing exactly?''

''What?''

''Sure, it looked like a wild boar- but only partly there was something real wrong with that thing. And I want to know what.''

''Nature is a strange and powerful thing- all sorts of anomalies can come out of it occasionally, just like in science''

''Oh, it sure can. You're right- especially when it's been tampered with. Just like science. Now listen here. You tell me what science has done to that thing- and every other thing that's gallivanting around this place!''

Montgomery pushed Sawyer away from him quite calmly and shook his head at him. He then reached down for his pistol that he dropped earlier. Tom tensed, ready to spring into action- but the man simply put it away.

''It is Moreau's work, not mine. And I'm a damned fool to have helped him at all. But we all act like fools…and I've gotten so far into this work, I don't know how in hell I'm supposed to get out again. Science…I left science behind me years ago, why should I drag it back into my mind?''

''He's the old man at the enclosure, right? What has he been doing here? And I want every detail, I don't care how nasty it is…''

* * *

''This is the last thing I do to oblige you, Prendick,'' Moreau began as they were all seated about a worn table, ''for the next time you threaten to commit suicide, I shall take no action what so ever, even at personal inconvenience to me.''

Alan glanced at Prendick for a moment. So, the man had been driven to try and take his life? Now he was even more intrigued to know what was going in Moreau's 'great work'…

''Now, the vivisected being in that room, as you have seen, is only a puma. It is not human, nor has it ever been.'' Moreau began explaining calmly, a lit cigar in one hand. ''Do you agree?''

''Indeed, it was,'' Alan replied, his knowledge of large animals such as that supporting Moreau, ''but cut and mutilated in terrible ways.''

''Don't begin that, Montgomery used to be quite the same…now, let me begin my physiological lecture…'' He took a long drag of his cigar and blew the smoke out after holding it in his throat. He spoke in the tone of a bored man, but seemed to warm a little as he explained his work.

''The 'creatures' that inhabit this island have never been men, or women. They are not human, merely 'humanized'. They are true triumphs of a skilled vivisector. They can do much with living things, and you know of the things that can be cured or induced by surgery.''

''But these foul things of yours-'' Prendick began, but was cut off by an irritable wave of Moreau's hand.

''All in good time. Surgery can give better alterations to physical form than trivial things such as amputation or excisions…as well as breaking something down, you can build things up also. Such a technique as grafting can be used, using freshly obtained material from another animal, or part of the body.''

''So you have manufactured animals into new forms and shapes?'' Jekyll asked, sounding appalled completely. Moreau nodded in reply and continued.

''I have dedicated my life to studying the plasticity of the living form. I see some of you look horrified, though I am not telling you anything new. It was all part of practical anatomy years ago! But nobody had the nerve to touch upon it. I have learnt how to change more than just the outward appearance of an animal…I understand that the physiology can be changed also, the way in which an animal works, its chemical rhythm if you will, can undergo modification.''

Everyone around the table remained silent as Moreau paused to breath in the tobacco again. Jekyll rose another point before he spoke again.

''But there are similar operations that can do such a thing…vaccination, blood transfusions-''

''Yes doctor, indeed. And it was the subject of blood transfusions on which I began…but perhaps you can begin to see my meaning now? You can change the most intimate structure of a living being, through transplantation of tissue from one part of an animal to another, or from a completely different animal to another, and alter the chemical reactions and ways of growth? No one had taken this up until I did, such extraordinary knowledge, and armed with the laws of growth and antiseptic surgery.''

''But- but these creatures can speak!'' Prendick remarked, alarmed. Moreau shrugged and replied that there were greater possibilities in vivisection than physical change, and pointed out that even a pig may be educated. Mina took an opportunity to ask a question herself, and inquired as to why he had chosen humans as a model for his work. Moreau claimed it was a mere accident, though the human form did seem a complicated challenge for him to follow.

''Three years I have been here, working upon this project. How the years have flown! And now here I am, wasting an hour explaining myself to you…''

He stubbed out the cigar into a small, glass ash tray. Jekyll sat shaking his head slightly at everything he had heard. Nemo and Alan remained silent, taking in all the information and thinking it over. Mina looked about the table.

''I'm afraid I don't quite understand. Why inflict all this pain upon these creatures? Surely sedation is more useful to in your work and less stressful to the animals you 'modify'?''

''It may. But I am differently constituted to you. In my view, as long as visible or audible pain turns you sick, and so long as your own pain drives you, you are an animal,'' Mina bridled a little at this comment, but continued to listen, ''you are thinking less obscurely what an animal feels. A mind that is truly opened to science must see that it is a little thing…what pain is there, even on this planet and amongst living things?''

He proceeded to take a small pen knife from his pocket and moved in his chair so she could see his thigh. He then chose a particular place to drive the blade into him and then withdrew it. He wiped the small amount of blood upon the lab coat he wore.

''You felt no pain.'' Nemo said, watching the man as he turned to sit normally again.

'' Not but a pin prick. Pain is not found in the muscle, and isn't needed there. It is only needed in the skin. There are only certain areas of the thigh that feel pain. Pain is merely our body warning us that there is something happening to the body. All flesh and nerve is not painful. Pain gets needless, and I have never heard of a useless thing that did not get eradicated by evolution sooner or later…Pleasure and pain have nothing to do with heaven and hell…''

* * *

Sitting on the floor, Tom listened to Montgomery explain the basics of Moreau's work. He explained the scientific and intellectual reasons for everything, and left Tom with a horrible shudder that would return to him every time he thought about it in detail.

''These…these things…animals, whatever they are now- are they dangerous? Are you saying that he's tamed them?''

''In a manner, he has made them more civilised than they were. But it seems that cannot last forever. The instincts of an animal cannot be eradicated- merely suppressed. If a situation arises where the animal needs to abandon its 'civil' nature, its natural instincts will kick in automatically. Just as a mother will answer to the call of its offspring, especially when in danger.''

''What other animals has he been messing with? More dangerous than the pig?''

Sawyer watched as Montgomery grimaced and nodded, pulling out a hipflask. He had to find Skinner, get back to the league, and get out of this place. And fast.

To Be Continued…


	14. Feline Escape

AN- I got a reply from Jason Flemyng, and he recommends that I watch out for a new movie called Stardust, so I shall do. Also, I think this story is going a bit too slowly, so I'll try and speed things along- I hope no-one's bored! I apologise fr the shortness of this chapter, my muse isn't with me today..

* * *

Dumbfounded, the league sat around the table quietly, along with Prendick. The vivisector before them rolled down his trouser leg and rose from the chair, dropping the pen-knife back into his lab coat pocket. He calmly observed his audience and opened a door for them.

''There. You have listened to me for long enough, and I have spent long enough talking to you. Please leave now, and leave me to my work.''

Suddenly enraged, Prendick rose so forcefully from his chair that it fell back with a loud bang against the floor. He shook his head, staring at the grey haired scientist with contempt.

''You are a sick man. These- these creatures you've altered. It's a crime against nature!''

Moreau waved his hand at Prendick as though batting away an annoying insect. He then gestured to the door and raised an eyebrow at the people in the room. There came an almighty crash from somewhere outside, and a loud growling could be heard fading into the distance. Alarmed, Moreau rushed outside to the source of the noise. Alan followed immediately, his instincts pressing at him to get up and move.

The old hunter found Moreau observing a bent and damaged cage. The door was creaking on its hinges, obviously thrust open with some strong force. Giving a low sigh, Alan slung down the rifle that still graced his broad shoulders and clicked it into action. The elderly doctor glanced at Alan with steel blue eyes, but didn't say a word.

* * *

Agent Sawyer had been sat down for over half an hour, mulling over the information he had been given. He was on an island, crawling with surgically disfigured animals, and it seemed they were returning to their old ways. That meant their instincts would rule them. Their instincts to run in fear, stay and fight, and to kill…

He wiped beads of sweat from his brow and ran a hand though his rebellious sandy hair. Staring at the gash in his arm where he had been hurt, his mind raced with worry over what could happen to Skinner now he was by himself. Montgomery had left him alone. Tom insisted that he'd be fine by himself and that Montgomery should go back to find the League for him at the enclosure. Surely they'd be asking about him and Skinner?

Heaving himself off the ground, he made sure that his gun was loaded. He found he had little ammunition left in his belt…'Damn…what would Alan do?' he wondered, fingering the trigger of the colt. Shrugging, he decided he had to be less careless with his firearm and use his head. He traced back their steps a little while and examined the ground, thinking back to all the detective work he had ever done. He had to find Skinner before anyone- or anything in this case- found him first.

* * *

Skinner was enjoying the fresh air away from that dank, reeking place he had just visited. Breathing a sigh of relief, he thanked the heavens that he had decided to wander into a test lab one day and watch what the man in there was doing. And when he saw that invisibility formula…oh the possibilities!

''Guess it's not too much to my undoing after all.'' The thief muttered to himself, warily looking around for any of the creepy life forms that inhabited the island. He thought he could hear M'Ling coming back, and quieted himself. He had ditched his coat a while ago, preferring to be in his birthday suit if it meant he was harder to find. The weather wasn't too bad anyway.

He guessed correctly as M'Ling galloped along on all fours in front of him, stopping to sniff the air for a moment. Skinner held his breath, praying that the creature wouldn't be able to smell him. The thief pressed himself back as far as he could, waiting for the worst as M'Ling approached. But he turned back and left through the bushes again. It seemed that the flowers near Skinner were stronger than his odour…

''Time to get the bloody hell out of here.''


	15. Sawyer Observes

AN- Thanks for bearing with me while I slowly catch up with myself. I'm really, really glad for all your reviews, advice and constructive criticisms and I'd like YOU guys to keep up that good work! I'm hoping I'll be able to provide you all with some good updates for my stories, including this one most of all, as I've been getting a little stuck on it. Here we go.

* * *

His heart rate going faster than it ever had in his life, Rodney Skinner pelted through the foliage of Noble's Isle. He was damned determined to get out of the place after what he'd seen- and heard. That and he was getting worried about his companion, Agent Sawyer. The poor boy could be hurt, or in trouble…or worse…  
No! He reassured himself that Tom definitely had enough spunk to keep himself alive and well until he could find him again.

''BUGAR IT!'' He cursed loudly, a new cut being made into the flesh of his foot. He decided then that he hated Jungles as well as Mongolia, and would never take for the granted being trapped on the Nautilus without going on land for weeks ever again. At least its floors were smooth!

* * *

Sawyer himself was also running, yelling out for Skinner without care. Whatever came his way, he would deal with it. A small penknife was held tightly in one hand, a favourite colt 45 pistol in the other. If he had to kill something, he'd do it. Hell, it would probably be better off dead rather than face more disfigurement and torture.

''Skinner!?'' The spy cried out, becoming increasingly frustrated. His boots crushed dry leaves and twigs beneath his weight as he sprinted through the jungle. He threw his head back a little to get the hair from his face before being slammed back onto the ground.

He was winded, and tried to catch his breath. He could hear a whining noise and quickly snapped back into action, flicking out the knife. Looking around, he couldn't see anything. He must have run into Skinner! Tom grinned suddenly and relaxed a little.

''Skinner! Where are you, man?''

The American tensed slightly as he received no answer. He said the cockney mans name again suspiciously. A low, feral growl followed, and a large but beautiful black cat emerged from the trees. Tom could see wounds around its fore and hind quarters, causing it pain as it stepped out. It licked at one of these wounds furiously before turning its attention back to him.

What he assumed to be the puma Montgomery had mentioned briefly, and had been crying when he was at the enclosure, turned out to be a striking black panther. Deep, green, human eyes connected with the golden, feline orbs of a true hunter. Tom swallowed, his throat becoming dry, captivated by the sight of this huge cat.

She growled again, her hackles raised, ears pricked low in a threatening stance. Her fangs were bared, visible with the quivering of her mouth as she warned him off. Sawyer could feel both the knife and the gun handle becoming greasy as his hands grew sticky with sweat. He watched, waiting for an attack, not willing to make the first move on such an animal. She began hissing, her grand teeth on full display and he slowly backed off, starting to understand as he watched her quietly. She was just afraid.

He moved back and edged away from her as slowly and carefully as he could. Beads of sweat collected on his forehead, sticking pieces of hair to his face. She lowered the volume of her noises as he moved away and began to lick her wounds more, keeping an eye on him nervously. Tom suddenly found himself thinking about Alan and his experiences with animals like this…so majestic…but so deadly if threatened.

The old hunter must have quite a few scars that Sawyer made a note to ask about later- if he ever found him. The jungle proved larger and more confusing than at first glance.

* * *

Rodney could hear M'Ling running behind him, but rather than hiding or confronting the humanoid beast, he continued to run as fast as his legs would go. Panting for breath, he came out onto the beach and felt sand beneath his feet, soft and warm with the rising sun. He gave out a happy laugh and let himself fall onto the shoreline, loving the sight and smell of the ocean more than anything before.

M'Ling sat by him and cocked his head to one side, a curious look on his ape-ish face. Skinner yelled obscenities at him which made him run off a little and watch him from a short distance. Feeling pity for the creature, the thief looked over to him. He had no-one in this place…Montgomery didn't bother with him, and he was different to the other…animals.

''Oi! Can you take me to- good lord and all his angels!'' The invisible man jumped up and grinned, spying familiar figures in the distance. He waved his arms for them and became frustrate when they didn't respond- he could have kicked himself.

''You invisible idiot…'' he muttered to himself before shouting loudly and racing towards the outstanding figure of Alan Quatermain with his rifle in hand.

* * *

Thomas Sawyer watched the cat clean itself, afraid to move should she go for him in distress. She continuously looked up to check on him, her bright yellow eyes fixed upon him at any sign of movement. He wiped his face clean of sweat and began a slow and careful rise to his feet. The cat watched, tensing a little. He kept himself low, trying to appear smaller and harmless.

''Take it easy…I'm not gonna hurt you…I'm leaving…'' He said to her quietly as though she would understand. She rose painfully into a sitting position, one paw out in front should she need to move. He edged back, taking unhurried steps into the trees behind him.

He kept eye contact with her all the time, his breathing ragged as he tried to stay calm and collected. To his relief, she lowered herself again, though keeping her gaze fixed on him. She returned to cleaning her wounds, her long tongue running over the incisions in her legs.

As soon as he was clear, Sawyer returned to a standing position and began running in the opposite direction. He wasn't quite sure why he hadn't just taken a shot at the cat and lodged a bullet through its skull- quick and easy. There was something about its appearance, its mood…the experience had thrilled him certainly, and he could feel his body pumping adrenaline through his system. She'd meant him no harm, as long as he did the same…and he had to admit. The beauty of the creature, despite its wounds, had taken him completely by surprise.

* * *

''Where is Sawyer?'' Alan demanded, waiting for the thief to answer. He heard him take a breath to speak and then let it go again. He gave a quick sigh.

''We were attacked, and got separated- but that's not important! What's important is finding him. NOW.'' Skinner replied, the urgency noticeable in his tone of voice. The reunited team members all glanced around each other before heading into the jungle. Alan led the way, followed by Skinner.

Nemo and Jekyll were in the middle, the Captain with his slender sword and the doctor with a vial in readiness. Mrs Harker brought up the rear, both her and Alan's keener senses needed at the most vulnerable places in the line.

She gently put a hand on Jekyll's shoulder and suggested that Hyde might be needed now things were getting increasingly more dangerous. With a reluctant nod, he pulled open the stopper and took the elixir in one, quick swallow. The immediate and familiar pains of the change racked his body as he began to transform into Edward Hyde. No sooner than the unavoidable screams of pain had finished, a creature slunk low in the shadows nearby and made a noise.

Glad to finally be released, Hyde was upon it in a matter of steps. He quickly took it up in his hands and broke its neck with a sickening crack in one movement. Dropping it on the ground, the group saw it as a grotesque hybrid of dog and chimpanzee.

''Come on.'' Quatermain said sharply, leading onwards. They followed, all listening intently for the familiar sound of Agent Sawyer's American drawl, or the unmistakable sound of his colt firing.

Both Mina and Hyde, having keener senses, picked up on a yell in the distance. Alan caught on shortly afterwards, being more human than the two.

''I'll go and fetch the boy.'' Hyde said suddenly, jokingly as though he was addressing a parent. He went ahead, disappearing surprisingly fast despite his size. Mina listened hard and elevated. There was something else- the sound of gunfire, but in another direction. Alan shouted to her.

''What is it, Mrs Harker?''

She gazed down, still listening. She glanced upwards again, seeing the unmistakable movement of Hyde moving towards the gunfire rather than the yelling.

''Someone is firing over there- but the voice is coming from the other direction. Hyde is going for the guns- what do you suggest, Mr Q?'' she asked, pressing for a quick decision. Alan granted her wish.

''Nemo and I will take the voice- go and help Hyde!'' and with that, he and the Indian man had vanished from sight, leaving the vampiress to catch up with her beast team mate. He meanwhile, had already arrived and was amused by the sight of their nervous 'friend' Prendick, and the grey Doctor Moreau both standing in a clearing with firearms. Montgomery was somewhere behind, swearing loudly.

''Good god!'' Prendick yelled in horror at the sight of Hyde, and shakily held his pistol in that direction.

''Put it down you idiot,'' Edward growled, stepping forward, ''I'm on your side. The other doctor created this monster.'' He grinned, looking up as Mina landed next to him with a flourish.

Prendick stare at them both with wide eyes, while Moreau watched with interest. His cold gaze moved to Montgomery, who emerged a moment later. He yelled at Moreau, blaming him for everything that was happening and for creating the animals that kept on attacking him.

''In fact, if it weren't for that American boy, I'd probably be dead, Moreau- do you hear?''

Mina was in front of Montgomery in a flash.

''What happened to Sawyer?'' She asked, her blue eyes creating a look that was colder than Moreau could ever muster.

''I-I left him to it- he said he could handle it-'' the lady threw him to the ground roughly, her long dark coat, flapping about her heels.

''Then you had better hope he was right, sir.''

To Be Continued…


	16. A Death By The Sea

AN- As I've said before, this story can be troublesome to my muses sometimes, but as this is the last chapter, I'll be starting on a new project soon to write over the summer! Thankyou so much to everyone who read this and commented on it, I can't thank you guys enough. I know this story was kind of short compared to how long it could have been, but my next one will be longer, I swear, and plus my other stories aren't finished yet!

Enjoy, and Thankyou.

* * *

Moving surprisingly fast for their age, Quatermain and Nemo raced towards the shouting, Skinner struggling to keep up with them. He paused briefly, panting for breath as he leaned against a tree. There came a loud, familiar sounding cry and he ran quickly towards the source of the noise.

He came to a small clearing, with a tiny stream winding its way through the ground. Nemo had his sword pointed towards a vicious hybrid of pig and ape- it was large, with fangs and tusks. Alan was standing his ground over Sawyer, who lying on the ground, seemed to be bleeding from his arm. He yelled in pain as he tried to sit up, clutching his right arm.

Skinner winced slightly as the ape-boar charged, obviously returned to its feral nature and dangerously confused, and gored itself on the fine point of the Indians sword, dark blood gushing out and tainting the silver metal. Nemo, satisfied that the creature was dead, pushed it back with his boot and removed the sword from its body. He wiped the blood across its back, covered in coarse, silvery hair.

The old hunter was now bent down next to Sawyer, placing his rifle down next to him. The spy flinched violently and yelled out in pain as Quatermain felt the sensitive arm- it was broken. The gash across his arm bled badly, and Alan apologised for causing him more pain as he bandaged it up with his scarf and created a makeshift sling for him. Tom replied through gritted teeth that it didn't hurt so much and he'd be fine.

''It's a relief to know you're alive, boy. A broken arm is much better than what we thought may have happened to you.'' Quatermain said, gently helping him to his feet. Sawyer grinned slightly despite the tenderness of his arm.

''Don't bloody scare me again, Sawyer!'' Skinner remarked, joining the spy and seeing if he needed any help walking. He was waved away and met with a cocky smile.

''I think you're forgettin' that it was you who disappeared.''

* * *

Mina and Hyde were already on their way towards the source of the shouting even though it had stopped. The vampiress had already pinpointed where it had been coming from earlier, and Mr Hyde followed her flying overhead.

They had left the men alone to argue amongst each other, but Moreau had seemed distracted. He carried a hunters rifle in his hands and had wandered into the undergrowth alone. It seemed that he had kept secret the potential ferocity of the escaped cat and planned to kill it himself. Perhaps even to subdue and recapture it that he might continue his vivisection.

The lady vampire and her monstrous team mate arrived to see that Tom was safe and well- expect for some cuts and a broken arm of course. He began to tell them of the things he'd seen as well as Skinner, who finally explained the things he had witnessed with the 'Sayer of the law' in the cave. The League shared a sense of horror and disgust at his tale.

''I believe Moreau has gone after the cat himself. He plans to kill it.'' Mina explained to them after leaving the doctor and his associates. Hyde expressed his amusement at 'that pratt Prendick'.

''That's who we came to get? We should leave him here.''

Sawyer was distracted by Mina's words about the panther. He could imagine her being hunted and something struck a chord inside him….he just couldn't explain it. He had hunted rabbits and birds as a kid for food and fun, and that had never bothered him. He enjoyed Alan's tales about his hunting days back in Africa. Unable to work out his reason, Sawyer made an announcement.

''I think we should stop him from killing the panther,'' he noticed looks of confusion from the group, especially Alan. When asked why, he explained further, ''I don't know why exactly, but I saw it earlier…it could have ripped me to shreds if it had wanted to, even though it was hurt…but it didn't. I left the cat alone and she left me. It was damn near the most beautiful thing I've ever seen too. Besides, Moreau's no hunter, he's a maniac.''

Hyde laughed slightly, looking down at the injured American. ''Sawyer, if you love this bloody cat so much, why don't you let it get its own back and rip Moreau to pieces?''

''He's right, Hyde. We can't let either of them die. The animal has a right to live, and unfortunately, no matter how much we think differently Moreau is a human being…'' Nemo said bitterly, sheathing his sword. There came a loud gunshot from the distance, followed by an eerie silence.

''That came from the beach…'' Alan said slowly, looking around to his fellow League members. He noted that they were stood in a circle, similar to when they had prepared to go their separate ways in M's fortress.

* * *

Moving quickly, Sawyer ignoring his pain for the time being despite the sharpness of it running through his arm, the group made their way back towards the shore. As they emerged from the trees, they spotted a tall figure lying in the sand, an area of dark sand around their form as the blood soaked down into the ground.

Alan approached alone, holding up a hand so the others wouldn't follow. He leaned down and observed Moreau's wide, open eyes, cold and grey as steel. He closed them respectfully, the sea beginning to wash in around his boots and Moreau's head.

''What are we to do about the other men?'' Mina asked, watching as the cool water closed in around the body of the deceased doctor. Alan pondered for a moment, glancing at the Captain. Nemo looked at the lightening sky line to his Nautilus.

''We were meant to collect Prendick besides…but Montgomery may need 'rescuing' also. He no longer has someone to work for here.'' The Indian said. Skinner sighed and looked back towards the trees.

''Speak of the devil…''

The straw haired man approached them wearily, waving slightly to show he meant no harm. The Captain addressed him first.

''Will you be requiring a ship home?''

The man nodded gratefully and glared at the jungle behind him. He noticed Moreau lying on the sand and shook his head.

''I would very much love to return to England now…Thankyou. Prendick won't be coming. He took his own life with that pistol…couldn't handle anymore, poor wretched soul…''

Silently the League moved towards the Nautili that sat waiting on the shore. They waded through the water, some entering the pod and heading back to the ship. Sawyer insisted on waiting, offering to Mina to go first. She scolded him for staying behind when he needed medical attention, but he cheekily replied that the doctor of the ship hadn't turned back yet anyway.

He waited with Alan for Hyde to shrink back into Jekyll, which ensued in a mater of minutes. The doctor shakily tended to Tom, who told him he should wait until he'd gotten his senses back fully. As they boarded the last pod, the American glanced back to see the panther watching him from the undergrowth. He continued to watch her from the pod window, his companions noticing the sleek, black cat as it approached Moreau on the shore.

''See ya.'' Tom muttered, smiling a little. He sat in the back of the pod as Alan directed it back to the ship, Dr Jekyll examining his arm as gently as he could.

Once back on board, the Captain set a course for the port in Peru where the prototypes they had collected where to be dropped off. As soon as this was done, the course was set back to England where their passenger was to be dropped off and they were to report back to Mycroft Holmes.

* * *

**British Museum  
Bloomsbury  
London  
Two Weeks Later**

''Congratulations, gentlemen. You completed your mission sufficiently and a deposit will be made to the bank account created especially for you…'' The stout Mr Holmes addressed the League, observing a strange specimen in a jar.

''Thankyou, Mr Holmes.'' Alan replied, watching with amusement as Tom continuously scratched at his arm, still bandaged and healing. He hissed slightly as he treated it too roughly and sulked.

''We'll be in touch, of course, should we need your services.'' Their 'boss' waved to the team as they left the museum, heading out into the spring weather of London- a light rain- and walked down to their transport. The cab took them down to the docks where they boarded the Nautilus, ready to begin wandering the planet until they were called upon again.

* * *

End.

* * *

Thanks again for reading and reviewing 'The House Of Pain', I;m glad you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it and I;m a little sad to think it's over. Hopefully you may check out my other current stories and my new one once I've begun to write it. Goodbye for now dear readers. 


End file.
